


Treats and Tricks

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Up on the Housetop [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Costumes, Crack, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, such fluff I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: "Halloween," Arthur repeated. "Why would I be dressing up for Halloween?"





	Treats and Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to take a break from this crazy semester, and I realized it's almost Halloween and I never wrote a fic in this 'verse for the Fourth of July like I had thought I would, so here, have this instead haha :D
> 
> Happy (early) Halloween, everyone!
> 
> (Oh yeah, also, you should probably read the first two fics in this series if you want this to somewhat make sense haha)

"Halloween," Arthur repeated. "Why would I be dressing up for Halloween? Are _you_ dressing up for Halloween?"

Ariadne, Eames' Chief of Elf Staff, nodded solemnly. "We take our holidays very seriously here, Arthur," she said. 

"I sort of figured that out after you celebrated a different holiday for almost every day in May," Arthur said. "But… _Halloween_? Really?"

Ariadne sighed. "Look, I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Eames takes this very seriously."

"Of course he does," Arthur said. "He's Eames."

Ariadne smiled and pointed at him. "I think he's finally learning!" She tucked her clipboard under her arm. "Okay, I have to go duke out the payroll with the reindeer. They want more carrots and less hay." She shrugged. "Good luck thinking up a costume!"

"Right," Arthur said as she walked away. "A costume."

Shit.

~+~+~

Eames appeared around midday, covered in snow and mud. "Hello, love!" he cried, scooping Arthur up in a hug.

"Hi," Arthur managed, trying not to get a faceful of muddy snow. "You were playing with the reindeer again, weren't you?"

"You malign me," Eames said. "I was playing with the little elfies down at the day care."

"In the mud," Arthur observed.

"There's no fun unless mud is involved," Eames said. "Trust me on this."

Arthur arched a brow. 

"Although it does leave a lot to be desired in terms of hygiene," Eames added thoughtfully.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. And neck. And face. "Ariadne mentioned your giant Halloween bash," he called over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you all be more worried that Christmas is right around the corner?"

"And Chanukah, too," Eames agreed. "We get so many double orders these days, it's hard to keep up."

Arthur turned to look at him. "And you're still going to spend an entire day dressing up and eating caramel apples and telling scary stories?"

"You mustn't forget the candy corn, love," Eames said. "It's the most important part." He pulled off his shirt and tried to use it to wipe the rest of the mud off his skin. It didn't work. 

"Of course," Arthur said. "How could I ever forget."'

Eames grinned. "You're going to adore my costume."

"Right. Costumes." Arthur smiled and hoped it looked natural.

~+~+~

"Just tell him you don't want to go," Yusuf grunted. "Easy solution, mate, stop wasting my time. But hey—while you're here, can you pass me that oil there?"

Arthur passed him the oil.

"I do the same thing every year," Yusuf said. "I wear blue jeans and a t-shirt with an obnoxious reindeer face on it. And Ariadne still hasn't divorced me, so it's working out so far so good."

"Okay," Arthur said. "But I don't have a t-shirt with an obnoxious reindeer face on it."

Yusuf looked at him. "Well, mate. That sucks for you. Eames takes this really seriously."

Arthur sighed.

~+~+~

Arthur hitched a ride back to civilization with Prancer, because Prancer liked going on impromptu adventures as long as he got carrot cake at the end of the day. It was pretty hard to park a reindeer outside a shopping mall, though, so Arthur had to be creative.

He was back within the hour, carrying two shopping bags and a box with a slice of carrot cake. 

Prancer all but skipped his way back to the North Pole.

~+~+~

"Hey," Eames said that night. "About the Halloween bash."

"I'm going to love your costume," Arthur said. "I'm sure of it."

"No, it's not that." He propped himself up on an elbow and met Arthur's eye. "Listen, if you don't want to go to it, you don't have to. I know you're not huge on big events like this, and I never want you to feel like you _have_ to do anything, love, and—"

"Eames." Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you dare wimp out on me now. I've already got my costume."

Eames hesitated. "You—you did?"

Arthur smiled. "And guess what?" He leaned in close. "You're going to love it."

~+~+~

Eames left for the Halloween bash almost before the sun was up. He took a bag of The Most Secretive Secret Supplies with him, and Arthur fell back asleep before he even left the house.

When Arthur woke up a few hours later—and had a cup and a half of coffee—he started to get his costume ready. Outside, the bash was already well underway, if he could judge from the cackling laughter and snowballs flying.

He pulled out his costume with a grin. Oh, Eames was going to love this.

~+~+~

Ariadne was the first one to see him, and she laughed so hard her reindeer antlers fell off. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Oh my _god,_ has Eames seen you yet?"

Arthur smirked. "No, you're the first."

"Oh my god, I have to go get Yusuf, don't go anywhere!"

Yusuf spit out his half-chewed candy corn when he arrived. "Arthur, this is bloody _brilliant!_ "

"Really?" Arthur asked. "Has nobody ever thought of this before?"

"This is just too perfect," Ariadne gushed. She grabbed his gloved hand. "Come on, we have to show all the elves."

The elves agreed this was just the most perfect costume in the world, and Arthur was starting to think they were just being overly supportive, because really, it wasn't even that original. And then he spotted Eames walking towards them, and his heart stopped.

"Oh," he said quietly.

Ariadne squealed. "Isn't it just the most _perfect_ thing ever?"

Eames approached them, dressed in the exact outfit Arthur had worn the night Eames ungracefully appeared in Dom's chimney. He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, come on," Eames said, smiling impossibly wide. "Did a man dressed as Santa just crash our magnificent Halloween bash?"

Arthur laughed helplessly, but at Eames' expectant look, he straightened his fur-trimmed coat and said, "I didn't _crash_ your party, I was invited to this Halloween bash."

Ariadne squealed again, and Arthur decided to act like he couldn't see her filming this whole thing. 

Eames stepped closer and hooked a finger through Arthur's black belt. "I really want to kiss you now," he murmured. "But I'm afraid to with this magnificent white beard you've got."

Arthur laughed again and pulled off the beard and laughed some more as Eames dramatically tipped him and proceeded to kiss the life out of him.

"You're right," he managed, later. "I do love your costume."

Eames hummed and kissed him again. "I love yours more."

"That's just the egoist in you talking," Arthur said.

Eames shrugged. "It's not every day my boyfriend dresses up as me."

"This was the best Halloween bash ever," Arthur said.

"Hush, love," Eames murmured, "that's the candy corn talking."

Arthur smirked and kissed Eames some more. It definitely wasn't the candy corn.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
